Mobile computing devices (e.g., mobile telephones, smart telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, etc.) have been configured to allow users to manually adjust one or more device settings (e.g., ringer, display brightness, vibrate feature, etc.). For example, mobile computing devices have been configured with switches, dials, and buttons on their housings that users can use to manually adjust device settings like ringer volume, display brightness, ringer activation (ringer on/off), and speakerphone activation (speaker and microphone on/off).